buggofandomcom-20200213-history
Buggo Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. Update stuff! It's a wiki! If you aren't playing in this game, feel free to read, but do not edit. Player Characters * Scourpax - Gnome Wizard * Tolko - Human Bard * Carnelian - Dwarf Cleric * Castelis - Elf Druid * Gurney - Human Fighter * Helike - Half-elf Ranger * Lenny - Halfling Rogue Chapters * Chapter 1 (April) * Chapter 2 (May) * Chapter 3 (June) ** The adventurers did something in Chezalia...then end up going to a dark temple where they get trapped in a pentagram room. * Chapter 4 (July) * Chapter 5 (August) * Chapter 6 (September) * Chapter 7 (November) * Chapter 8 (December) * Chapter 9 (January) * Chapter 10 (February) * Chapter 11 (March) * Chapter 12 (April) * Chapter 13 (June) * Chapter 14 (July) * Chapter 15 (September) * Chapter 16 (October) * Chapter 17 (November) * Chapter 18 (November) Places * Casper Mountains ** Casper Stronghold ** Silversmith * Sovagxa Woods ** Hiberna (starting town) ** Chezalia (elven city south of Hiberna) ** Hollow Deck (goblin village deep in the woods; gone) ** Baldur's Gates (small town between Chezalia and Rico) * Southern Region ** Rico * Kingdoms ** Dandd ** Nebrask * Non-Player Characters * PC's backstories ** Carnelian *** Father Silversmith (uncle) *** Agate (half-sister) *** Mercer Mistilteinn (ex party leader, and ex) ** Castelis *** Ixia (wife) *** Kipo (historical former clan leader) *** his four children: Irene, Chamaco, Luciana, Juan Carlos ** Gurney *** Kannis (husband) *** His old math teacher ** Helike *** Cynosura Eltanin (mother) *** unknown human father *** Slippery Jack (ex) *** Queen Feria (historical queen of the Casper Dwarfhold) ** Lenny *** Leela (twin sister; bard) *** The bigshot she pranked too hard ** Scourpax *** King Drundoll the Fist (king to whom he served as Hand) *** King Sphental the Short-Lived (student) *** Queen Olahara the Skulldrinker (student) *** Queen Drundoll the Steady (student) *** Shuos the Conquerer (enemy military leader during the War of the Leveled Mountains) *** Drexel the Freckled (an ice dragon) ** Tolko *** That wren-- *** looking here, looking there. *** You lose something? * Chezalia ** Barmenides (ancient elf bartender at Dracula) ** Felis (a perpetually drunk librarian) ** Mort (bartender at The Stinking Fish, that dive bar in Green Town) * Danddian Army ** Jevro (the arm wrestler) ** * Buggo's Organization ** Buggo ** Sovagxa goblins: *** Ohgoddontkillme (AKA Jocko) *** Frida (the democracy goblin) ** Spy *** Lt. Melanie Ryan ** Pocket Dimension *** Polonius *** Jalomon *** Nerdlord *** The Protectors * [[The Protectors|'Ylil's Domain']] ** YlilYlil ** The OverseerThe Overseer ** shapeshifting octopus demonshapeshifting octopus demon * The Kingdom of Nebrask ** Duluth ** Bristol ** ... * The kobold village in True Silver ** dwarf ghost guardians *** Agate (ghost) *** Sapphire (ghost) *** Zircon (ghost) ** Kobolds *** ... * Pantheon ** Baldr ** Melora ** The Raven Queen * Horizon Walkers ** Cesta Melora ** Melathar ** Melata ** The Wizard Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse